


Love Will Thaw

by Boopoopeedoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Protective Vision (Marvel), Romance, Snow, Team as Family, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Whump, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Cold may have meant home, there may have been beauty in Winter snows, but cold also meant danger. Wanda could not bring herself to like it much.Well, not until she became an Avenger, and even then, it had taken a while, through quite a few experiences. And not even so much the experiences, but the person with whom she had shared them..Over the course of her relationship with Vision, Wanda learns to love the cold.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66
Collections: AO3 Haven FB: Valentine's Winter Romance and Black History Month Challenge 2020





	1. Through The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/gifts), [furiouslygone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouslygone/gifts).



> AN:Written for the Ao3 Haven Facebook group's February challenge. Will consist of four interconnected one-shots. Prompt: Winter Romance. Also dedicated to the wonderful ScarletVision writers who have been kind enough to gift me recently <3 Enjoy!

Wanda Maximoff had a rather complicated relationship with the cold. On the one hand, it reminded her of Home. Sokovia had almost always been cold, even Summers were more like a mild Winter. On the other, the cold had also meant an increased level of difficulty in the constant struggle to survive on Sokovia's streets.

The cold could be vicious. Cold could bite. But worse was when you stopped noticing the bite. When it numbed you, almost like venom, so that you didn't notice the lack of circulation to your extremities, couldn't feel the damage being done. More than once, Wanda had needed to desperately rub feeling back into one or more of Pietro's limbs when he had given up his own coat or blanket to keep Wanda warm.

Cold may have meant home, there may have been beauty in Winter snows, but cold also meant danger. Wanda could not bring herself to like it much.

Well, not until she became an Avenger, and even then, it had taken a while, through quite a few experiences. And not even so much the experiences, but the person with whom she had shared them..  
\--

While being an Avenger brought with it certain comforts that Wanda had never had before, the unpredictable nature of the job meant that she could not entirely escape cold weather.

On one occasion shortly after she had joined the team, once the Avengers had defeated whatever evil had needed to be defeated that day, in a part of the world Wanda couldn't quite remember, a sudden snowstorm had interfered with Natasha's ability to land the Quinjet and pick them up, while also making it inadvisable for Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, or The Vision to fly. This had forced Wanda and her other teammates to embark on a long trek to a safer extraction point.

The conditions were harsh, the winds bitterly, almost painfully cold, and the swirling snow made seeing in front of them, while not impossible, a lot more difficult. So, Col. Rhodes with his helmet, and Sam in his goggles, led the way. The storm was only growing worse, but they had come too far to stop. The only chance at safety lay ahead.

Wanda pulled her jacket tighter around her, shivering, teeth chattering. She had always been sensitive to the cold (which was why Pietro went to such effort to keep her warm), but unfortunately, her new uniform had not been designed to withstand it. As she felt her feet became numb, the chill of the air reaching her bones, Wanda stumbled, but strong arms caught her before she could tumble into the snow.

The Vision's arms.

Wanda had almost forgotten he was there. The android didn't talk much, mostly keeping to himself since Sokovia.

"Wanda, are you alright?" He sounded concerned.

Wanda didn't remember anyone being concerned for her, not since her brother had died. The thought almost brought tears to her eyes, but she fought them back. She opened her mouth to reply, to say that she was fine, but in a moment of extremely bad luck, a stray snowflake flew right down her throat, making her cough and splutter and stumble again.

The Vision had apparently decided he'd seen enough, and scooped Wanda into his arms.

Wanda was about to object, to yell at the android to put her down, but.. Oh. He was warm. How was someone made partially of metal so warm? Rather than yelling to be put down, Wanda found herself curling closer to him, seeking more of that warmth. Her breath caught, because suddenly, she could feel Vision's heart, a heart she hadn't known he had. Could feel it beating a little faster as she curled against his chest.

He had looked at her for a moment, with an expression that might have been fondness, before it morphed into fierce determination, and then Vision was taking to the sky, flying head-on through the storm with Wanda in his arms. Their teammates were yelling at him to come back, that it was dangerous, but Vision didn't stop, needing to get Wanda to the warmth and safety of the Quinjet.

The stone in the centre of his forehead came to life, glowing to light their way through the swirling snow. Wanda hadn't known it could do that, and later, when she asked him, Vision told her that he hadn't either.  
\--

Wanda had been briefly hospitalised when they returned home, just a precaution to ensure she wasn't suffering from Hypothermia. Vision had sat by her bedside during her short stay, and while she couldn't help feeling slightly awkward about the whole thing, she also couldn't help feeling comforted by his presence. It was nice not to feel alone.

At one point, while Wanda was almost but not entirely asleep, Captain Rogers (she had not been comfortable enough at that point to call him Steve) had come in to scold Vision for his actions. Wanda cracked one eye slightly open.

At first, Vision seemed to meekly accept the Captain's reprimands. That was, until he was asked if he had anything to say for himself.

"I was concerned for Wanda's wellbeing. She was borderline hypothermic, and if I hadn't got her to the Quinjet when I did, she would have been" Vision had calmly replied. "As much I respect your leadership, Captain, there is nothing you can say, nor any punishment you can give me, that will make me regret the decision I made Today."

There wasn't much the Captain could say to that, and so he had left, rather chastened. After a few minutes, Wanda opened her eyes, giving up the sleep she had been feigning since Captain Rogers' arrival.

"Hey.." She slowly sat up.

"Wanda" Vision had smiled, maybe the first true smile she had ever seen from him. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay.. Warmer" Wanda's stomach rumbled. "Is there any food around here?"

"I will go find you something" Vision hurried out of the room, inadvertently startling a few nurses and orderlies unprepared for his appearance. "Excuse me, is there a chance of.."

Wanda realised she had stopped thinking of him as 'The' Vision the moment he had scooped her into his arms, or slightly more accurately, the moment she had felt his heart. She stopped thinking of him as an android, because the truth was, on the inside, he was as human as anyone else.

From then on, he was just Vision. And soon enough, he was just Vizh.


	2. Alone In The Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda arranges a secret meeting with Vision after the Avengers' Civil War.

They kept her cell cold in the Raft. Wanda's hospitalisation was on record, letting them know that she was susceptible to cold temperatures. The floor was cold, the air was cold, the damn collar around her neck was cold. Well, except when an unpleasant dream triggered her powers, then it shocked and burned. They would occasionally warm things up enough so that Wanda was not in mortal peril, only to drop the temperature again soon afterwards.

Because of this, the changing temperatures coupled with regular shocks, Wanda was in a bad enough state to not be entirely aware of her surroundings anymore. When there was a massive commotion through the prison, after she had been there for.. She didn't even know how long, it didn't occur to her that help had arrived.

She hardly noticed when her cell was breached, her collar broken, restraints torn. She thought she was dreaming, or maybe dying, when a pair of wonderfully familiar arms scooped her up.

_"I'm sorry, Wanda. I am so, so sorry.." ___

____

Warm tears splashed onto Wanda's face, but she couldn't focus on the person they belonged to. The voice almost, almost sounded like Vision, but she knew it couldn't be him. Whatever was going on, it was definitely a dream.

Wanda was still alone in the cold.

No-one was coming for her.  
\--

Except, someone had come for her. Multiple someones, actually. Steve had come for her, and Natasha.. And Vision. He really had been there. His involvement had been kept secret, so as not to further complicate matters for Stark, but Vision had given Captain Rogers the security codes that allowed them to break in.

Vision had personally retrieved Wanda from her cell. He had held her for a while, as they escaped on board a Wakandan Jet, and had been very reluctant to leave when the time had come for him to return to the now very empty Avengers Compound.

Wanda had learned all this second-hand, from Natasha, while she and the other Raft rescuees had been recovering from their ordeal.

And now, apparently, Vision wanted to see her.

Natasha could set it up, if she wanted. She had business of her own in Russia, but she could drop Wanda off on the way.

"You'll have to make a decision soon" Nat had told her. "What do you want?"

The words sent Wanda back to the compound, right before everything had gone completely to Hell. Angry over her confinement, she had been harsh with her friend.. They may have already even been a little more than friends by then, though neither was ready to admit it. Despite the harshness in her voice, Vision had softly told her exactly what he wanted:

_"For people to see you, as I do." ___

__

Wanda didn't have to think about it for long. She thought of Vision saving her in Sokovia, and in the snow. How he'd always been kind to her, even before she had learned to be kind to him. How he'd come to her aid at the airport, even though they had been fighting on opposite sides.

And now he had saved her again. So, there was really only one answer she could give.

"When do we leave?"  
\--

Wanda cursed, rubbing her gloved hands together to ward off the chill, her breath emerging in puffs of mist. Couldn't Nat have arranged for her to meet Vision somewhere Warm? Russia was as cold as Sokovia had always been, if not worse.

Wanda sighed, hitching her small bag of essential belongings higher on her shoulder as she made her way inside the Train Station that Natasha had instructed her to head for, where Vision would soon arrive, or was possibly already waiting.

Reunions happened in Train Stations all the time, Natasha said, so no-one was likely to notice them. Privately, Wanda thought Nat was over looking the fact that Vision did not exactly look like the average traveller, but since the Black Widow was not one to overlook something that obvious, she also figured that there was maybe something else going on that she was not aware of.

Wanda looked around, searching for a tell-tale flash of red. She didn't find one. But she did see a blonde haired man, rugged up in a jacket just a little too big or him, alternately gazing at a Train Timetable and looking around the Station, confused and a little bit nervous, as though he wasn't entirely sure that he was in the right place.

Even though she'd never seen him like this, Wanda recognised Vision immediately. The soft angles of his face, his eyes, vibrantly blue even without the markings that usually adorned them.

A smile spread over Wanda's face, and before she knew it, she was running towards him, not having realised just how much she'd missed him until this moment.

Vision turned just in time to see her flying at him, throwing her arms around him, and though he had been caught of guard at first, he soon recovered and relaxed, wrapping his arms around her in return.

"Wanda.." His voice was soft. "Hello.."

"Hey, Vizh" Wanda felt herself nuzzling deeper into his chest.. Maybe a little too intimate for just friends, but she could not bring herself to care all that much. He was still so warm. "Mi-a fost dor de tine. I missed you."

A soft smile slowly spread over Vision's face, and he held Wanda closer.

"I missed you too."  
\--

They walked together for a while, not talking much. Wanda curled into Vision's side, his arm around her. She didn't mind the cold quite so much, with him to keep her warm.

They didn't talk a lot, instead just quietly enjoying each other's company. There wasn't much either of them could say that the other one didn't already know. Vision was sorry for ever agreeing to confine Wanda to the compound, Wanda was sorry for pushing him through the floor.

Those things were all behind them now. All that mattered to Wanda and Vision was that they could be friends again.. And maybe even something more.  
\--

The Motel Room Natasha had organised for them only had one bed, although this did not have the implications that such a situation usually would, considering that Vision, while having a sort of rest mode, didn't sleep in the traditional sense. This left Wanda with the bed, while Vision waited out on the room's couch, reading a book he'd brought with him.

While the bed was comfortable, even with warm pyjamas and extra blankets, the cold Russian climate was still getting to Wanda, keeping her from sleep. She had been trying to make herself nod off for nearly an hour when she heard strange, distressed noises coming from the next room.

"Vision?"

"No.." A whimper.

Wanda frowned, going to investigate.

"Vizh?"

"No.. Stop.."

Vision had dropped his book. His eyes seemed a little glazed, as they did when he was resting,but his rest did not seem peaceful, occasionally twitching and whimpering. It almost seemed as if he was having a Nightmare.

"Vizh.." Wanda gently nudged him.

"No.. Don't hurt her again.. Stop!"

"Vision!" She shook him lightly, panicking a little. "Vision!"

"Don't hurt her.. stop.. Wanda!" Vision woke, then, but it took a moment for his eyes to focus on her face. "Wanda.." Vision swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm sorry.."

"For what?" Wanda frowned, sitting beside him.

"For The Raft.. For everything.."

Wanda's heart broke for him. He looked so beautifully, brokenly human.. All on account of her, And all this without his disguise.

"Vizh, that wasn't your fault.."

"I should have said.."

"No, Vision" She squeezed his hand. "Anything you did would have only got you locked up with us, or worse.. I never blamed you."

"You didn't?" Vision looked up at her, somewhat hopeful.

"Never.." Wanda reached to cup his cheek. Her Vision.. He really did feel like hers, somehow. Wiped a tear that had fallen from his strange eyes. Felt herself leaning closer. "You'd never hurt me.."

And then she kissed him. It wasn't anything Earth-shattering. Just soft and gentle. A quiet promise. When she pulled away, Vision was looking at her like she was the most wonderful thing in the Universe.

"I would never hurt you.."

"I know.." She smiled softly. "Will you come lay with me, for a while? It's cold, and well.. You are warm."

Of course Vision agreed. Wanda didn't have to be alone in the cold anymore.. And neither did he.


	3. A Little Bit Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thanos, Vision develops an aversion to cold.

Wanda and Vision continued to meet up over the following two years.

Vision liked to say that Wanda taught him how to love, but Wanda knew he had already had that in him, even if he hadn't entirely understood it. As their relationship had progressed, there were a few things she had needed to teach him, but once he had learned- Wanda blushed slightly at a memory- He was very good at.. Things.

Since their meetings were secret, and the location of said meetings often wasn't decided until just before they were due to leave for said meetings, Wanda and Vision weren't always sure what kind of weather to expect.

While Wanda still preferred warmth, where possible, she was beginning to gain an appreciation for colder climates. The sound of rainfall. The way snow glittered in the right light. It was easy to see the beauty in these things, with Vision to wrap his arm around her and keep her warm. Especially when looking at them through Vision's eyes. His eyes were still so new, his views so untainted, that he could see the beauty in just about everything.. Including Wanda, even, or perhaps especially, when she was having trouble seeing it herself.

With Vision, Wanda could almost enjoy Winter, almost enjoy the cold. She'd been almost enjoying herself on the night they should have stayed in bed.  
\--

That should have been the end of everything.. And it was, for a while. But, thanks to the brave efforts of their surviving teammates, everyone lost to Thanos had been restored. Including, eventually, Vision, thanks to a joint effort from Tony, Bruce, Shuri, and later in the piece, Wanda herself. Wanda was the final source of Mind Stone energy left in their world. While the others could mend his body, Wanda could provide the spark needed awaken his mind.. or so they hoped.

Everyone had gathered, Avengers old and new, and their strange new space friends, the Guardians Of The Galaxy, all waiting and hoping, even though some of them had never met Vision.

The Science Bros feat. Shuri had done everything they could. It was all up to Wanda now. She'd taken a breath, stepping up beside Vision's grey, motionless body. pressing glowing Scarlet hands to the side of his head. Another breath to focus.

"Come on, Vizh.." She begged him. Colour began to return to his face, slowly spreading over his body. Hope swelled in Wanda's chest. "Wake up. Please, wake up for me."

Suddenly, Vision sat bolt upright, sending Wanda almost stumbling backwards. He was confused, slightly panicked. The last thing he remembered was Thanos gripping his throat, so when he saw the alien members of the Guardians..

Peter Quill instinctively raised his blaster as Vision unexpectedly charged at his teammates, but Wanda, faster than anyone had ever seen her move, planted herself between the weapon and the raging Vision.

"No!" Her eyes flashed red. She'd already watched the man she loved die twice. It would not happen again.

The sound of her voice snapped Vision out of the rage.

"Wanda.." He swallowed, suddenly a little horrified with himself. He'd been floating, but brought himself down. Almost stumbled, but Wanda spun around to catch him.

"It's okay" She held him close. Though he was still taller than her, in that moment he had somehow felt small. Wanda held him tighter. "You're okay."

"I-I'm sorry.." Vision murmured.

"It's alright.." One of the Guardians, the blue woman who had almost as much metal in her body as Vision did.. Nebula, Wanda thought her name was.. spoke, in a much gentler voice than any of them had become accustomed to hearing from her. "We know what Thanos can do.."

Wanda had opened her mouth to thank her, but became distracted when Vision leaned against her.

"W-What happened? Where are we?" He was still so confused. "I feel a bit strange.."

"I'll take you somewhere to rest" Said Wanda quickly. "Then I'll try and explain.." She looked around, as if daring anyone to stop her from taking Vision out of Shuri's lab.

No-one did.

They walked slowly, giving Vision time to adjust. His legs grew stronger, but he still leaned on Wanda, clinging to her like his lifeline, because she was. Vision did not know what had just happened, but he did know, with absolute certainty, that he would not have been alive without Wanda.

"Wanda.."

"Yeah, Vizh?"

"I.. I think I am a little bit broken."

"That's okay" She paused for just a moment, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll put you back together, like you did for me."  
\--

And she had. It had taken some time, and it wasn't always easy. But Wanda had taken care of Vision, nursed him back to health. She held him and comforted him when he had nightmares, which happened a lot more often, for a while. She was patient with him, as he had always been with her.

Eventually, with the aid of time and Wanda's tender care, Vision recovered. Wanda accepted from the beginning that he would never be exactly the same. The kind of trauma that he had suffered, that both of them had suffered, left a permanent mark. But Vision's heart, the heart that sped up whenever he held her, was the same as it ever was.

He was still the Vision she loved, the same Vision who loved her.  
\--

After everything happened, Vision came to share Wanda's aversion to the cold. Bad things seemed to happen to them when it was cold.

They still enjoyed the sound of rain, still found beauty in Winter snow.. they just preferred to enjoy these things from afar, snuggled up together in their new home, not far from the Barton Farm.

And so they were snuggled on the couch, one such rainy day, as they had done, now, quite a few times before. They were watching a movie, Wanda couldn't remember which.. That detail seemed rather unimportant with everything that followed.

Vision had become slightly distracted, staring at Wanda with a furrowed brow, like he was trying to think of, or remember something.

"What is it, Vizh?" Wanda lifted her head from his shoulder to softly smile at him.

This exchange had happened before. Usually, Vision would shake his head, forgetting whatever it was he had been trying to remember, and simply tell her she was beautiful.

That day was different. That day, his eyes had widened, finally grasping the memory, and he was so pleased that words tumbled from his mouth without thinking.

"Will you Marry me, Wanda?"

"W-What?" Wanda's own eyes widened.

"I'm sorry.." Vision's face immediately crumpled. "I.. that was supposed to be.. to happen different.. I meant to ask in Edinburgh, before everything.. I had a ring, but I must have lost it.. it was supposed to be romantic, I'm so sorry, I.. Mmm.."

Wanda silenced his ramble with a soft kiss. Her initial panic had come from her thinking he couldn't have meant it, but she could see that he had. And so, she told him:

"Yes."

"What?" He blinked.

"Yes, Vision. Yes, I will marry you."

"Oh!" Vision's eyes lit up. "I.. I'll get you a new ring, I promise, and.. Mmm.." Wanda had kissed him again. "Sorry.. I am rambling, aren't I?"

"A little" Wanda smiled. "But rambling is a very cute quality in a fiance.."


	4. A Beautiful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision face an unexpected event after their marriage.

Wanda and Vision arranged their Wedding for late Spring, the weather warm, bordering on hot as they headed towards Summer. They kept the event quite small, just the Avengers, really, and they held it at the Barton Farm, which had so far still remained undiscovered by the paparazzi. This was good. It meant that their day was just for them.

There, in front of those who were most important to them, Wanda and Vision made their vows, and became Husband and Wife.

The Sun had shone, birds were singing. A perfect day.  
\--

It wasn't until a little over a month after the couple had returned from her Honeymoon that Wanda began to realise they may have brought back an unintended souvenir. She hadn't made the connection between all the little signs, because.. Well, mostly because it just wasn't possible, was it?

Nausea that seemed to mysteriously disappear in the afternoon? She must have caught a stomach bug.

Tender breasts? Well, she had been meaning to get a properly fitted bra.

And uh, maybe a certain monthly friend had failed to arrive because she was stressed after months of Wedding Planning.

Except that Wanda wasn't stressed. Living with Vision, being his wife, made her so happy, happier than she had ever been. The only source of stress in Wanda's life was her current set of symptoms that only lead to one, impossible conclusion..

That she was pregnant. For a moment, Wanda had let herself imagine a tiny bundle, half her, and half him. A little miracle.. Then the moment had shattered.

Because she couldn't be pregnant. Vision couldn't get her pregnant.. Could he?

Getting Vision back had been her miracle, and Wanda wasn't sure she deserved another, even after all she had suffered.

Wanda knew Vision was worried about her morning illnesses. How would she explain this to him? What if he thought she'd cheated?

She had to know for sure before she said anything.  
\--

Wanda had Natasha bring her a test, trusting her to be discreet. Told Vision they would be engaging in a bit of girl talk to keep him out of the way for a bit, not that they needed to. He was perfectly happy to stay out working in their garden. He loved helping things grow. Gardening was a pastime that Wanda also usually enjoyed at the moment, mostly because, though Vision could regulate his body temperature, he usually dressed for the weather anyway, meaning he often went without a shirt in the garden.

With Vision happily occupied, Wanda hurried upstairs with Natasha to take the test. Paced nervously as she waited for the results.

Wanda stared at the two little lines with a lump in her throat, not sure whether to smile or cry.

"What am I going to do?" She'd panicked. "This isn't possible. Vision can't.."

"Clearly it is, and he can" said Nat. When Wanda still looked distressed, the Widow's gaze softened. "I understand that this is a bit unexpected, but It's not as bad as you think. Vision loves you. Just tell him. He'll probably be shocked, but.. He'll understand.."

"I hope so.." Wanda sighed.  
\--

When Vision had come in from the garden later, wiping soil from his hands, he was surprised to find Wanda alone.

"Did Natasha leave?" He frowned. "She didn't say goodbye.."

"I think she wanted to give us some time.." said Wanda nervously. One hand rested on her stomach, already protective of the life growing within, despite her stress. "Come sit down, Vizh. I need to tell you something.."

"Is something wrong?" He hurried to sit beside her.

"No. Well, I don't know.. I took a test, and.."

"Are you sick?" Vision immediately panicked, grasping her hand. "You've been so ill in the mornings.."

"No, I'm not sick.." Wanda took a shaky breath. "I.. I'm.."

"Wanda" Vision squeezed her hand. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I.. I'm Pregnant."

"Oh.." Vision froze, silent for a long moment.

"Vision.." the lump in Wanda's throat returned. "P-Please say something.. I'm sorry, I didn't think this could happen, I.. Mmm.."

Suddenly he was kissing her, silencing her in the same way she had for him on the day he had proposed.

"No. You never say sorry for this."

"I.. I don't?" Wanda's breath caught, because Vision was looking at her the same way he always had, like she was the most wonderful thing in the universe.

"No" said Vision seriously. "You are my miracle, Wanda, you always have been.. This is just another one. I was.. I was just wondering what I'd done to deserve it."

A small smile crossed his face, and Wanda felt herself returning it. She could let herself be happy about this, if he was happy too.

"I've been wondering the same thing.."

"Can I.." Vision whispered, almost shyly reaching for Wanda's stomach.

"Of course" Wanda took Vision's hand, laying it beside her own.

Vision's entire face lit up with the most wonderful, dazzling smile, and he laughed joyously, because even though it was too soon to really feel anything, he still thought he could. Warmth, love, and happiness, flowing from the tiny new life. And Wanda laughed with them, because she could feel it too, and maybe the universe had decided it owed them one more miracle after all.  
\--

And a miracle it remained, because no-one could work out exactly how it happened. The most anyone could guess was that it had something to do with Wanda's role in reviving Vision. She viewed him as more man than machine, so that is what he had become.

As always, Vision was a perfect, if slightly overprotective partner during Wanda's pregnancy. He attended every appointment, including the one where they discovered they were expecting twins, and later when they learned that both babies were boys. Helped decide their names: Thomas and William, aka Tommy and Billy.

Vision tended to Wanda's every need, giving her back and foot rubs, and rushing to the shops at odd hours. This was fine until Winter arrived during Wanda's third trimester. She had not forgotten that bad things happened to them when it was cold.

She would wait anxiously by the door, but thankfully, Vision always returned to her safely.  
\--

It was near freezing the morning Wanda went into labour. The first snow of Winter was forecast for that day, but it hadn't yet arrived by the time Vision rushed her to the hospital. A lot of that time was a blur.

She remembered screaming at Vision, that this was his fault, that she hated him, that he was never touching her again.. None of which she actually meant, and all of which she'd apologised for later, but at the time, Vision had taken her verbal abuse with the same grace with which he handled most situations, simply holding her hand and offering gentle encouragement through the pain.

It felt like she was pushing forever, and then, quite suddenly, a tiny, dark-haired little boy was placed on Wanda's chest, screaming his displeasure at leaving the warmth and safety of his Mother's womb, followed quickly by his brother, whining, a quieter little soul, his tiny hand already grasping the front of Wanda's hospital gown.

"Oh.." Vision whispered, a slight tremble in his voice, "Wanda, they're perfect.."

And they were. Her sons were the most beautiful things she had ever seen.  
\--

Vision followed Tommy and Billy as they were taken for their first bath, and a few tests, allowing Wanda, exhausted from her efforts at bringing their sons into the world, to shower and rest.

When she woke a little while later, Wanda found her Husband staring into the two little cots holding their sleeping twins, seeming rather awestruck. She felt her heart swell, a fond smile spreading over her face, because all three of them were hers. Her boys, her family.

"Hey, Vizh.."

"Hello" His eyes lit up when he saw her awake. "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit sore" Wanda winced slightly as she sat up, "But that will pass. How are our baieti mici?"

"They are sleeping. But a nurse warned me that they will probably wake hungry soon.." Vision glanced back to the tiny sleeping bundles in the cots, his eyes sparkling, clearly still in awe. "They look like me. I can see myself in their faces.."

"Of course they look like you, Vizh. You're their Father."

"I know. I just.. assumed they would look more like you. You are.."

"I'm what?" Wanda frowned.

"You are real, Wanda.." said Vision, "And I.. Well, I've never really been sure whether I was or not. But I must be, I suppose, If I helped make them.."

"Of course you're real" Wanda, ignoring the objection from her exhausted muscles, got out of bed, moving to kiss him. "You're real, and you are mine. A mea. Mine. Okay?"

"Sunt a ta" Vision replied in Wanda's own language, returning her kiss. "I am yours."

"Good" Wanda smiled. Tommy woke then, wailing, demanding to be fed. Wanda scooped him up, and Vision quickly moved to let her have the chair. "Thanks, Vizh.. Okay, om mic, let's see if Mama can work this out.. Whoa, you were hungry, weren't you?"

Billy whined, also hungry, but much less demanding about it. Vision lifted him gently from his cot, holding him close.

"It's alright, it will be your turn soon.." He looked towards the window of their room. The first snowflakes were starting to fall, tiny, perfect, delicate things. He knew it was still cold outside, but that didn't bother him any more. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yes.." Wanda smiled softly, "it is."  
\--

Nearly two years later, Wanda was snuggled asleep in bed Vision holding her, when a tiny hurricane sped into their room, pouncing on them both.

"Mama, Daddy!"

"Oof" Wanda woke with a grunt. "Mmm.. Morning, Tommy.."

"You need to be more careful of Mama, Thomas.." Vision gently scolded the almost two year old.

"Tommy, wait!" Billy pouted, stomping in after his twin and clambering awkwardly onto the bed. "We tell 'gether!"

"Billy slow!" Tommy huffed.

"Be nice to your brother" Wanda told him, smoothing the hair constantly driven wild by his speeding, while Vision helped Billy the rest of the way up. "Uncle Pietro was fast like you, and he was always nice to me."

"'Kay, Mama. I be nice."

"Good" Wanda smiled proudly.

"Now what did you boys want to tell us?" Vision asked.

"Snow ou'side!" said Billy excitedly.

"I see.." Wanda smirked, glancing at Vision. This was the first year their boys would be old enough to understand and appreciate snow, and they'd been telling them all about it.

"We play?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"You'll have to have breakfast first" said Vision.

"And dress up warm" Wanda added. "But yes, then you can play."

"Yay!" Both boys hurried out of the room.

Laughing, Wanda got out of bed, Vision close behind her. She leaned into Vision's side as they followed the twins to the kitchen, smiling when he kissed the top of her head.

Neither one of them had to be afraid anymore.

The cold could be something beautiful, if you had the right person to keep you warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> baieti mici: little boys
> 
> om mic: little man


End file.
